Momentum
by The Girly Man
Summary: Rin pushed the book off of her lap, feeling like she was going to cry. She’d liked him forever and he’d finally shown some sign of liking her... really liking her... and she wanted to argue. [[Rin x Haru, fluffy one shot]]


**Don't own Fruits Basket. Don't own 'Momentum' by The Hush Sound. I got the science text book information from some random website because I'm just as clueless as Rin and Haru when it comes to physics. This seems like there's too much dialogue in it and not enough description. I don't know. You can tell me your opinion if you want.

* * *

**

**Momentum**

_**You are the dark ocean bottom**_

_**And I am the fast sinking anchor**_

_**Should I fall for you?**_

_**Should I fall for you?**_

He didn't know if she knew how he felt.

She probably did but he had never told her.

Did she know how he dreamed about her every night, constantly wishing he could taste her lips against his?

Probably not.

But maybe.

Hatsuharu walked home from school one sunny afternoon at the end of Autumn, his heavy backpack weighing him down. He had ditched physics class the last few days and because of that he missed all of the annoying note-taking and lectures. But because of this, he had no idea what to answer on his problem worksheets… and he was failing the class.

It seemed he could not be brought out of his reverie before he felt something change in the air. He looked up and there she was. His heart skipped and he ran across the street to her, grabbing her hand. She looked up, staring at the ground now less important.

"Hey," he said, walking at her pace.

"Hey," Rin replied quickly, brushing her long black hair out of her face with her free hand. She was blushing but prayed he couldn't tell.

"…what's up?" he asked slowly, feeling stupid.

"…nothing," she replied just as slowly.

"Umm… yeah. Cool," he mumbled, dearly wishing a hole would form under him and suck him in so he would never have to feel so stupid again.

"So… are you busy today?"

"No," he said quickly, looking up with hope.

"Well… I have some homework… but we could hang out at your house or something later?"

"Hey, I have homework too," Hatsuharu said quickly, smiling. "So, yeah, you could come over and… we could do our homework or something."

"Yeah," Rin nodded, wondering when the awkwardness would end. She let go of his hand and felt the butterflies in her stomach fly away.

"Yeah," Haru mumbled, wondering why she had let go but not wanting to ask. "I'm kinda… failing physics… so I kinda need some help with my homework anyway."

"Sure," Rin forced a smile as they reached his house.

She was failing physics also.

_**You are the scar on my tissue**_

_**That I show all of my new friends**_

_**Should I show you me?**_

_**Should I show you me?**_

"So… what do you need help with?" Rin asked slowly as Haru set two coffee cups down on the table and they both sat on the couch, facing each other. She hoped it was something really easy so that she wouldn't look stupid in front of him…

"This," Haru said, opening to a page in his textbook with a lot of big words that he didn't understand. Rin scanned the page quickly, trying not to look as confused as she was.

"_Momentum can be defined as 'mass in motion'. All objects have mass, so if an object is moving, it has momentum – it has its mass in motion". What the hell? Did this stupid book just like repeat itself or something? I have no idea what it's going on about. Now Haru's gonna think I'm stupid because I don't know what this means. And now he'll fail too and it'll be all my fault…_

"Umm… Momentum," she stuttered, reading the first two sentences over and over again. "Momentum is… like… motion, right?"

"I don't know," Haru replied honestly.

"Well that's what it says."

"Well then that must be what it is."

"Momentum is… mass in motion," she said, blushing.

"I don't understand."

_Damn._

"Ahh… if something's moving, then it has momentum."

"Does it have momentum or is the thing itself momentum?"

"I don't know!" Rin blurted. "I mean… uh… It has it. You can't _be_ momentum," she lied, because she had no idea if you could or not.

"_The amount of momentum an object has depends on two variables: mass and velocity." What the hell is velocity? Oh my god this stupid book is pissing me off. What the hell does it mean? "In terms of equation, the momentum of an object is equal to the mass times the velocity. Momentum equals mass x velocity." Oh my god. Breathe… breathe…_

"Uhh… the amount of momentum is measure in mass and velocity," she told him, praying she was right.

"What the hell is velocity?" Haru wondered, looking out the window behind him. He was beginning to get distracted.

Rin almost smiled but caught herself. "Umm…" she didn't know, so while Haru was gaping out the window she dropped the book off of the couch and looked in the glossary in the back of the book when she went to pick it up. "Velocity is… speed." she decided to say, summarizing the lengthy definition.

"Okay," Haru said to show he was listening, even though he really wasn't. Now he was staring at Rin while she flipped through the book, trying to understand it all.

_**All we need is a little bit of momentum**_

_**Break down these walls that we built around ourselves**_

_**All we need is a little bit of inertia**_

_**Break down and tell, break down and tell**_

"So… do you get it now?" she asked a few minutes later, looking up at him and blushing when she saw that he had been staring at her.

"Uhh… yeah," he lied, blushing also.

"So… now we can move on to the next lesson… right?"

"…what's momentum again?"

"…mass in motion."

"So it's something moving."

"Yeah!" she shrieked a little too loudly, but was just happy that she had been able to tell him something smart-sounding.

"I don't understand."

Rin sighed. "Why not?"

"Because I don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"What's momentum?"

Rin sighed again. "Something moving."

"Okay."

Shrugging, she turned to the next page.

"_Newton's first law of motion states that 'an object at rest tends to stay at rest and an object in motion tends to stay in motion with the same speed and with the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force.' It is the natural tendency of objects to resist changes in their state of motion. This tendency to resist changes in their state of motion is described as inertia." Oh my gosh that's even more confusing then stupid momentum._

"Inertia…" she started.

"What's that?"

"I'm getting there," she sighed, looking up at him and blushing when they made eye contact for a few minutes. "I-Inertia…" she started again with a shaky voice. "…is the tendency of something to resist changes in motion."

"What does that have to do with physics?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What _doesn't_ it have to do with physics?"

"Can you say that again?"

"Are you even listening?"

"Kind of."

"Well then I'm wasting my time."

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

"Because you're here with me. I don't think that's a waste of time."

_**You are the rain in the fire**_

_**Deep in the trees when no one was looking**_

_**Should I speak of this?**_

_**Should I speak of this?**_

"Oh. O-Okay…" she stuttered as he touched her hand again and the butterflies returned. "The first law of motion… says that something at rest will stay at rest unless acted upon, and something moving will resist change. So the resistance is inertia," she told him, not really sure what she was talking about anymore.

"And the motion is momentum."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me an example?"

Rin looked away quickly while she tried to think of something. "Umm… say I was running from you."

"Why would you run from me?"

"…T-this is just an example."

"Would you?"

"…I don't know. But say I was running from you. I'd have momentum, right, because I'd be moving."

"Right."

"And I would keep running unless something stopped me."

"But you'd resist change. Inertia."

"Yes. And you'd try to stop me."

"I would."

"But if I was heavier, it'd be harder to stop me."

"Right."

"Because I'd have more mass."

"Okay."

"But how would you stop me?"

"I'd give you a hug."

She blushed. "N-No… I mean… yes… I mean, no! Okay fine. You'd stop me, but I'd resist, right?"

"Yeah."

"So my resistance would be inertia."

Hatsuharu just stared at her.

"Do… Do you get it?" she asked as he moved his hand to her knee.

"Maybe… that's what we need."

"…what?"

"Maybe what we need is momentum."

_**You are a mirage in the distance**_

_**That defies the heat of the desert**_

_**Should I believe in you?**_

_**Should I believe in you?**_

"Uh… Uh… what do you mean?" she stuttered, her eyes blurring for a reason she didn't know.

"Momentum is motion, right? So maybe we just need something that will move us farther along."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she shook her head.

"Something… relationship-wise."

"Like…?"

Haru sighed, staring her straight in the eye. "Rin, will you kiss me?"

"W-why…?"

"Because I like you."

Rin pushed the book off of her lap, feeling like she was going to cry. She'd liked him forever and he'd finally shown some sign of liking her… really liking her… and she wanted to argue.

"But… Akito…"

"But if you were to end up with some other guy because of… that… I don't think I'd be able to stand it."

Rin began to cry. All the emotions for him she'd had in her entire life seemed to be coming out right then.

"Unless… you'd prefer another guy?"

"No!" she said quickly, wiping her eyes. "Haru… I… I…"

_I love you._

"Inertia," he said quietly, placing his hand next to her face to catch the tears. "Resistance to change."

_**All we need is a little bit of momentum**_

_**Break down these walls that we've built around ourselves**_

_**All we need is a little bit of inertia**_

_**Break down and tell, break down and tell**_

She didn't respond, only leaning her face against his hand.

"Momentum," he whispered, leaning forward. "Moving forward."

"Haru… I…"

"Something at rest will stay at rest. Something moving will move in the same direction, at the same pace, unless acted upon."

"I…"

"Are you going to make us stay the same?" he asked, only centimeters away from her. "Or do you want to break free?"

"I…"

"Do you… not want me?"

"I love you!" she blurted right before she grabbed his neck and their lips met tenderly for the first time.

_**These rules are made to break**_

_**And these walls are built to fall**_

_**These rules are made to break us all**_

"I… I'm sorry," Haru said, letting out the breath he seemed to be holding for his whole life after he broke the kiss apart.

"I… I liked that," she whispered, still in a bit of a shock.

"…I did too," Haru nodded with a smile, and they both laughed.

"Maybe… we should… do that more often…?" Rin suggested, raising her eyebrow.

"Do… what?" Haru asked slyly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do… our homework," she said sarcastically before kissing him again.

_**All we need is a little bit of momentum**_

**_Break down these walls that we've built around ourselves_**

_**All we need is a little bit of inertia**_

**_Break down and tell, break down and tell that you are_**

_**Break down and tell, break down and tell**_

_**Break down and tell, break down and tell that you are**_


End file.
